Powrót Nazz
}} Zbliża się koniec lata. Po dwumiesięcznych wakacjach do Danville wraca Nazz, która przewraca życie całej paczki do góry nogami. Do Dundersztyca wpada niezapowiedziany gość, który wprawia Pepe w szok. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Nazz Jefferson *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Paulin Heller *Malcolm Morgan *Scott Shine *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Monty Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Baza Agentki P *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca *Plaża *Dom rodziny Shine *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Park Fabuła Dzień był słoneczny, ale nie upalny. Wiał lekki, przyjemny wiaterek. Pogoda była wspaniała. Wręcz idealna. Tak właśnie powinien wyglądać każdy dzień tych długich i cudownych wakacji. Szkoda, tylko, że ten był ostatni... Fineasz i Ferb rozłożyli się wygodnie pod drzewem i zaczęli kreślić plany Odrzutowca o Napędzie Hydronowym. Nagle usłyszeli nad sobą cichy głosik. - Macie czekoladę? Ferb drgnął z przerażenia i chwycił się za serce. Spojrzał się w kierunku z którego dobiegło pytanie. - Wiedźma! - wykrzyknął i wskazał na siedzącą na drzewie dwunastolatkę. Dziewczyna miała krótkie, trochę nierówne, niebieskie włosy, które sterczały jej we wszystkich kierunkach. Zielone oczy spoglądały z rozbawieniem na dwójkę przerażonych chłopców. Na jej twarzy malował się szeroki uśmiech. Ubrana była w przydużą szarą bluzę z kapturem, pod którą zawsze nosiła zieloną koszulkę bez rękawów. W dżinsowej spódniczce sięgającej jej do kolan, miała kilka kieszeni z których wystawały różne dziwne rzeczy. Na nogach dźwigała czarne trapery, a białe skarpetki podciągnięte były prawie po same kolana. - Ferbuniek się wystraszył! - wykrzyknęła niebieskowłosa machając nogami. - Wcale nie! - zaprzeczył ze złością zielonowłosy. - Wcale tak! - przedrzeźniała go dziewczyna. - Cześć Nazz! - powitał ją radośnie Fineasz. - Olla Fineasz - odparła Nazz z szerokim uśmiechem, wymachując radośnie nogami. - Wróciłaś już z wakacji? - Tak! - zawołała radośnie dziewczyna. - Co robisz na naszym drzewie? - zapytał ze złością Ferb. Nazz rozejrzała się dookoła. - Siedzę? - odparła niepewnie. - To widzę ale dlaczego na tym drzewie?! - zawołał zielonowłosy. - Bo to jedyne drzewo w tym ogródku - odparła Nazz wzruszając ramionami. - Ale co ty w ogóle robisz w naszym ogródku? - drążył chłopak. - Siedzę na drzewie - odparła Nazz i uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok wściekłości na twarzy chłopaka. - Aaaaa! - wykrzyknął Ferb ze złością. Nazz zawsze doprowadzała go do takiego stanu i to bez większego wysiłku. - Złaź z tego drzewa! Nazz zeskoczyła z drzewa prosto na Ferba zwalając go z nóg. - Co jest Ferbgacku? - zapytała przypierając chłopaka do ziemi i szczerząc swoje bielutkie ząbki. - Złaź ze mnie wariatko! - zawołał chłopak usiłując strącić dziewczynę. Nazz odskoczyła od niego w jednej chwili i oparła się o drzewo. Fineasz podszedł do brata i pomógł mu wstać. - CO TY TU ROBISZ? - zapytał zielonowłosy przez zęby, zaciskając pięści. - Co ty tu robisz? - przedrzeźniała go Nazz. - Wróciłam i przyszłam w odwiedziny - odparła. - Do kogo? - zdumiał się chłopak. - No do Fineasza, chyba że nie do ciebie! - zawołała dziewczyna, wystawiając język z obrzydzenia. - No ja myślę... - Chyba raczej nie myślę – dogryzła mu dziewczyna. - Fajnie, że wpadłaś - przerwał im Fineasz. - Tak też się ciesze - oznajmiła Nazz z uśmiechem. - Słyszałam co zrobiliście tego lata! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna z przejęciem. - Zbudowaliście Rollercoastera, okrążyliście całą Ziemię, byliście na Marsie, a nawet podróżowaliście w czasie! Awesome! - A jak było we Florencji? - Nudno - odparła, krótko dziewczyna. Bramka ogródka otworzyła się i do środka weszła Izabella. Nazz w jednej chwili rzuciła się na nią i uściskała z całych sił. - Nazz wróciłaś - wydusiła Izabella usiłując złapać oddech. Niebieskowłosa w końcu puściła dziewczynę. - Wróciłam! - oznajmiła dziewczyna stwierdzając oczywistą oczywistość. Ferb uniósł oczy z politowaniem. - Wszyscy widzą kretynko. - Zamknij się mareciaku - warknęła dziewczyna i usiadła na trawce. Izabella przysiadła się obok, a Fineasz z drugiej strony. - Opowiadajcie - oznajmiła Nazz. - Co się wydarzyło jak mnie nie było? Tylko ze szczegółami, proszę. Dzieci zaczęły jej opowiadać co działo się w ciągu jej nieobecności. Opowiedzieli jej o wszystkich przygodach, które przeżyli tego lata. O każdej niezwykłej przygodzie. Fineasz wspomniał także o tym, że do miasta sprowadziła się nowa dziewczyna. - Wow - powiedziała Niebieska gdy czerwonowłosy skończył streszczać jej wczorajszy dzień. - Tyle rzeczy mnie ominęło... Więcej nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam! - oświadczyła. - Co!? - zapytał Ferb z przerażeniem. - Jak to? Nie możesz zmienić swoich nawyków! Ty zawsze na wakacje wyjeżdżasz! Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo je lubię. Nazz wystawiła do chłopaka język. Zielonowłosy odwzajemnił gest. - Fineasz! - z domu dało się słyszeć głośne wołanie Fretki. Rudowłosa weszła przez rozsuwane drzwi do ogródka. - Olla Fretko! - zawołała Nazz i uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie. Fretka spojrzała na dziewczynę, zamrugała kilka razy oczami i wycofała się do domu. - Fretko czekaj! - krzyknęła niebieskowłosa, wstała i ruszyła za dziewczyną. Ferb wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wykręcił świetnie znany mu numer. - Malcolm... Aha.. - powiedział gdy tylko odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie. - Okej czekam - zielonowłosy rozłączył się i schował komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Po chwili do ogródka wszedł wysoki i bardzo szczupły chłopak. Miał pucołowatą twarz z dużą ilością piegów, ciemne brązowe włosy i orzechowe oczy. Ubrany był w białą bluzkę bez rękawów, a ręce trzymał w kieszeniach kolorowych hawajek. - Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał. Wszyscy wskazali na drzwi od domu. Chłopak ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Po chwili wrócił ciągnąc za sobą wierzgającą Nazz. - Przecież nic bym jej nie zrobiła! - upierała się dziewczyna. - Nie jestem tego taki pewny - odparł Malcolm puszczając dziewczynę. Nazz podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepała po czym podeszła do Ferba i dźgnęła go palcem. - Ty - oświadczyła. - To ty mu na mnie doniosłeś! - Ktoś musiał - odparł Ferb. - Kolaborant! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. - Wariatka! - odgryzł się jej zielonowłosy. - Paczokowiec! - Obszczymajza! - Gumofilec! - Kreatuura! Ferb i Nazz obrzucali się tak niespotykanymi wcześniej obelgami dobrych kilka minut. Pozostali przyglądali im się z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Do ogródka weszła Danny, a za nią przyczłapała Penny. Brązowowłosa spojrzała swoimi niebieskimi oczkami na kłócącą się parę i zwróciła się cicho do Fineasza. - Co się dzieje? - O, cześć Danny - powitał ją czerwonowłosy. - Ferb odkrył w sobie talent do tworzenia neologizmów – oświadczył. W tym samym momencie dała się słyszeć kolej obelga Ferba rzucona na Nazz. - Puciabąk! - Ale dlaczego oni się kłócą? - dopytywała się Daniella. - Ta niebieskowłosa to Nazz. Ona i Ferb nie za bardzo za sobą przepadają - odparł Fineasz. Ferb i Nazz kłócili się w najlepsze, gdy nagle zielonowłosy dostrzegł Danny. Chłopak momentalnie ucichł, uśmiechnął się i zrobił maślane oczka. Nazz zdziwiona nagłą zmianą wyrazu twarzy chłopaka, obejrzała się za siebie. Ujrzawszy Daniellę podeszła do niej i przedstawiła się z szerokim uśmiechem. - Cześć jestem Nazz. - Danny, miło mi poznać - odparła dziewczyna i uścisnęła jej dłoń. - Ty jesteś tą nowa o której opowiadał mi Phineas? - zaczęła nawijać niebieskowłosa. - Podobno jesteś bardzo zdolna i lubisz majsterkować. Czy to prawda, że jesteś od nas młodsza? Fineasz mówił, że jesteś. A wiesz, że Ferb smali do ciebie cholewki? Chyba się mu podobasz. Lepiej na niego uważaj. To straszna mazepa. - Zamknij się szynszymoro! - krzyknął na nią Ferb i cały poczerwieniał. Nazz dostrzegła Penny. - Oooo! Jaka słodka dziobaczka! Twoja? - Tak to Penny. Nazz chwyciła Penny w ramiona i zaczęła przytulać z całych sił, sprawiając, że oczy Agentki wyszły na wierzch. Po chwili zjawił się i Perry. - OOO! Jest i Perry! - ucieszyła się Nazz. Jemu też nie przepuściła. Chwyciła go w ramiona i również zaczęła ściskać. Teraz ściskała dwa dziobaki na raz. - Perry i Penny. Słodka była by z nich parka. Tak ładnie razem wyglądają! - Zostaw je w spokoju szlamowydro! - zawołał zielonowłosy. Podszedł do dziewczyny i wyrwał jej oba dziobaki z uścisku. - To zwierzęta! Nie przytulanki tupolocie! - oburzył się. - Nie odzywaj się do mnie wykruchu! - Irytatorka! Nazz miała obrzucić go kolejną obelgą, jednak Malcolm zakrył jej pospiesznie usta dłonią. - Nazz, z bastuj kochana... - uspokoił dziewczynę. Chłopak odsłonił jej powoli usta. Dziewczyna stała w milczeniu szurając nogą. Ferb podszedł do Danny. - Cześć - przywitał się, rumienią przy okazji. - Hej - odparła Danny. - Przyszłaś... - No tak bo dzwoniłeś wczoraj. Prosiłeś żebym przyszła... - Bo dawno cię nie było... - Nie mogłam przyjść... Byłam zajęta... - Zawsze jesteś zajęta... - No tak... Tak jakby... Mam dużo... Spraw na głowie... - Tak... Mówiłaś, nie raz. Zawsze tak mówisz. - Więc, dlaczego chciałeś żebym przyszła? - To ostatni dzień lata... Ostatni dzień wakacji... Pomyślałem, że spędzimy go razem... Razem z innymi... Że wszyscy razem... No wiesz ty, ja, Fineasz, Izabella, Buford, Baljeet... - Rozumiem... Byłoby fajnie... Nagle dzieci zdały sobie sprawę, że wszyscy zgromadzeni się w nich wpatrują, (łącznie z dziobakami, które Ferb nadal trzymał w ramionach). - Co się tak patrzycie? - zapytał zielonowłosy odrobinkę zmieszany. Wszyscy natychmiast udali, że wcale się im nie przyglądają. Perry i Penny zamienili się w bezmyślne zwierzaki, Malcolm zaczął cicho pogwizdywać, a Fineasz udał, że rozmawia z Izabellą. Tylko Nazz gapiła się na nich ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Ferb zmarszczył groźnie brwi. - Czego tak szczerzysz ryło szczeżujo? - zwrócił się do niebieskowłosej. - A co utytłańcu, niemożna? - odparła Nazz z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Tym razem Ferb nie odpowiedział, odstawił tylko na trawkę ściskane przez siebie dziobaki, na co zwierzęta odetchnęły z ulgą. Do ogródka wszedł Buford, za nim przez bramkę wcisnął się Baljeet. - Buford naprawdę mógłbyś ograniczyć sorbet truskawkowy. Cześć wam! - Zamknij się kujonie. Nie jadam sorbetów truskawkowych tylko brzoskwiniowe. Siema. Chłopcy rozejrzeli się po zgromadzonych. Ich spojrzenia zatrzymały się rzecz jasna na Nazz. Na jej widok na twarzy Buforda zakwitł szeroki uśmiech, a oczy Baljeeta powiększyły się ze strachu. Czarnowłosy schował się natychmiast za swojego osiłka w nadziei, że Niebieska go nie dostrzegła. - Nazzy! - ucieszył się Buford i rozłożył szeroko ramiona. - Bufordziuszek śmierdziuszek! - ucieszyła się dziewczyna. Podbiegła do chłopaka i uściskała go serdecznie. Potem wychyliła się za osiłka i spojrzała na Baljeeta. - Olla Baljeet-głupku! - wykrzyknęła. Baljeet upadł na ziemię, skulił się przyjmując pozycję tak zwanego pancernika i zaczął trząść z przerażenia, mamrocząc pod nosem. - Proszę nie bij. Proszę nie bij. Proszę nie bij. Buford i Nazz wpatrywali się chwile spanikowanego chłopaka. - Spokojnie Niebieska - odezwał się po jakimś czasie osiłek. - Kujon musi dojść do siebie. To dla niego wstrząs. Jeszcze trawi wiadomość o twoim powrocie. Nazz pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. - No to Niebieska opowiadaj jak było we Florencji? - zaproponował po chwili brązowowłosy. - Nudno - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem na pytanie chłopaka. - Więc Fineasz, co dzisiaj robicie? - przeszła do rzeczy Izabella. - Wiesz Izabello - zaczął powoli Fineasz. - Razem z Ferbem zamierzaliśmy zbudować Odrzutowiec o Napędzie Hydronowym, ale skoro Nazz wróciła i to ostatni dzień wakacji to może zmienimy troszkę nasze plany i spędzimy ten dzień wspólnie nad jeziorem. Co wy na to? Wszyscy prócz Danny z entuzjazmem pokiwali głową. - Nad je-jeziorem? - zapytała brązowowłosy, a w jej oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. - Takim z wo-wodą? - No tak... - odparł czerwonowłosy. - A znasz inne? - zapytała trochę nieuprzejmie Nazz. Oczy jedenastolatki powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej. - To co za godzinę na plaży? Wszyscy przystali na propozycje czerwonowłosego i zaczęli rozchodzić się. Izabella wleciała do domu jak błyskawica by się przebrać. Nazz wskoczyła Malcolmowi na barana i wyjechała na nim z ogródka. Buford wziął nadal kulącego się ze strachu Baljeet i oznajmił, że zaniesie go do domu i da jakieś proszki na uspokojenie, albo zamarzy mu melisy. Fineasz wszedł do mieszkania by się przebrać, a Perry i Penny zniknęli w tajnym przejściu. W ogródku została tylko Danny i Ferb. Brunetka stała sparaliżowana strachem, Ferb przyglądał się jej z troską. - Co się stało? - zapytał w końcu. Danny spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Ja-ja boje się wody... - wyznała cicho. - Jak to boisz się wody? - zdumiał się zielonowłosy. - Nie przepadam za nią... - Przecież lubisz deszcz... - Tak, kocham deszcz... Ale nie chodzi mi o wodę jako taką, tylko o duże zbiorniki wodne typu jezioro... Lub morze... Lub ocean... - Ale dlaczego? - To dość wstydliwy temat... Ja nie potrafię pływać... - odparła szeptem. - Nie umiesz? Danny pokręciła głową. Chłopiec podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie bój się, ja cię nauczę. Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Nie ty jedna nie umiesz pływać... Mogę się założyć, że jest sporo osób, które nie potrafią pływać. - Dzięki Ferb... - Danny uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. - Nie ma sprawy kochana. - Kochana? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Znaczy Danny... - poprawił się zielonowłosy i zarumienił. - Sorki... Tak mi się jakoś... Wiesz co idź się przygotować. Za godzinę spotkamy się na plaży. Danny skinęła głową i opuściła podwórko. Ferb wrócił do domu by wyszykować się na wyprawę nad jezioro. Ciąg dalszy thumb|176px CZĘŚĆ 2 CZĘŚĆ 3 CZĘŚĆ 4 Kategoria:Odcinki